Filtration systems such as reverse osmosis water purifiers usually employ banks of filtration tubes mounted on a supporting structure such as a wall. There are typically two streams of fluid passing through the tubes for example the brackish water supply stream and the filtered water stream of a reverse osmosis system.
Accordingly the banks of tubes have to be connected by multiple plumbing connectors to create two separated streams and the assembly of a bank of filtration tubes is time consuming and costly. Further, since the supply stream is usually under high pressure, leakage of standard plumbing connectors is often a problem.
Attempts to overcome these deficiencies in existing filtration systems have centred around providing improved individual high pressure plumbing connectors. Whereas this minimizes leakage problems it often increases the time and cost of assembly and installation.